


Khalil's Life During Pandemic Crisis

by GarbageMagnet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brief Mention Of Ryan Driller, Coronavirus, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageMagnet/pseuds/GarbageMagnet
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory.
Kudos: 1





	Khalil's Life During Pandemic Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Mom cajoles me into publishing a story related to Covid-19.

**Khalil's** **Life During Pandemic Crisis**

Khalil proceeded to face the mirror while putting on a mouth mask, a smirk slides across his face as he raked his eye up and down at his reflection. " Too bad the ladies won't see my handsome face for now, more specifically my thick lips. "

  
He put on his eye shield before he turns on his heels for another nightly convenience store run. " The daredevil's gotta feed his beast with real food. "

  
He ambled out of the apartment and stared at his _Ford Expedition_. It has been a long time since he last took off with his SUV. He's been teaching the dogs some new tricks, talking by himself and online shopping during this Covid-19 crisis. This was the new _normal_ now and Khalil was one of those people who's willing to risk their emotional health in exchange for playing Rapunzel's role.

  
" I wonder if they still have one of those toasted whole-wheat berry flakes... " He hopped into the vehicle and glanced at the rear-view mirror, sighing. " How ya holding up there, handsome? "

  
Khalil begun reminiscing those moments where he would make plans down the café that he loves, sometimes bringing his laptop over and pretending to peruse something on the menu just to get free wifi, moments where he would hit the gym just to strike a once in a lifetime conversation with his favorite pornstar _Ryan Driller_ or late night busking only to get hauled up into the police station. Those were one of his few wonderful memories he wouldn't ought to forget. Due to the threat of Covid-19, It seemed like all of his usual plans were swept by a storm.  
  
He sighed and glanced at the mirror one last time before he fit his keys and the vehicle sputtered to life.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The night was still young when Khalil pulled over, he rolled down the window and was surprisingly greeted with silence. He saw very few people with their protective gears on, they seemed like adults. What a rare sight. He thinks.  
  
He managed to step out of his SUV with severe hesitation. The danger could be anywhere now, invisible and highly contagious. " Oh god. Must be because I'm hella starving... " He sighed.  
  
" Khalil! " Didat greeted as he ambled after him.  
  
He stopped in his tracks and turned his gaze to him. " Dude!!! It's been months since we last hang!!! " Didat flashes him an eerie smile, his dimples showing as they gave each other's back a pat.  
  
He was dressed up in a sleeveless shirt and overly ripped jeans. He has purple hair, tattoos all over his neck and baggy pair of chocolate-colored eyes, he kinda looked like a creep and he's not even wearing his mask right!  
  
" And wow, you still looked inhumanly handsome and your hair is as great as ever!! "  
  
" I couldn't agree more my friend slash fan. Actually, the only reason I came here for is to confirm some gossip. " Didat confessed.  
  
" Um gossip? " Khalil questioned while he fought not to laugh to his face.  
  
Didat sighed and whispered. " Yeah yeah, I know how much you hate gossips, but I've overheard my friends the previous day. They said that- "  
  
" There's a deranged prisoner heading this way!!! She's positive!!! " They both heard a woman screams right around the corner and suddenly all the people began running around.  
  
They paused their convo and let their gaze zipped towards an old lady prisoner from a distance. Her figure was getting bigger as she runs towards them with an eerie smile while hefting a baseball bat.  
  
" Confirmed. "  
  
" Time to start panicking like some rogue k-pop fans!!! " Khalil heard another stranger screams.  
  
Letting his imagination run wild, Khalil didn't waste a second and paces towards his vehicle as quickly as he can. He strapped himself up and beckoned Didat to enter as he begrudgingly held the door open.  
  
" What's the hold up? Get in already. "  
  
Didat was lost for a moment before he runs onto the car seat. Slamming the door shut, they took off down the empty driveway in silence.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
" I think FoodPanda is the most convenient option for now. " Didat said while he calmed his nerves.  
  
" I agree with you wholeheartedly. "


End file.
